Will You Marry Me
by Marionett
Summary: Llego el día del aniversario de nuestra querida pareja y como es costumbre en la vida, Gohan es quien planea el día… pero es como termina esta historia lo que intenta romper (eso espero) con el cliché amado y odiado en partes iguales. Este fic es para el concurso 'Cuéntame una historia' de la página de Facebook: Fanfics


**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

Ciudad Satán, hermosa ciudad, el sol apareciendo en el horizonte anuncia el inicio de un nuevo día. Los habitantes que te mantienen viva y en movimiento han comenzado despertarse. Las mujeres al alba alistan a sus vástagos para la escuela, mientras los hombres ayudan y de igual manera, se preparan para el trabajo.

Pocos locales abren sus puertas desde temprano, las que venden comida son las principales, después de todo, no todos tienen la dicha de tomar un desayuno en el hogar.

Pronto con el despertar de la gente lo hace también el estrés y el ajetreo que trae la vida adulta. Algunos hacen sonar con desespero la bocina de sus autos, otros están tranquilos y otros tantos aun duermen, como sucede en la ya conocida y rosada Mansión Satán.

Videl, su habitante más joven, aun duerme cómodamente en su mullida y abrigadora cama. Sin preocupaciones por trabajar o estudiar, puesto que es sábado, es lo que la mantiene en un profundo sueño, sueño que continúa hasta el mediodía.

Es la llamada entrante en su celular lo que la despierta, al ser un tono bastante estridente hace que se despierte de forma apresurada, ocasionando que su vista se torne borrosa y pierda un poco el equilibrio. Una vez recuperada busca apresurada su celular, cuando lo encuentra se da cuenta que ha perdido la llamada y es el nombre del remitente que aparece en la pantalla lo que le recuerda que va tarde a su encuentro con su compañero.

—Gohan va a matarme—dice la jovencita con alteración en su voz y prisa en su movimientos. Aunque sabe bien que Gohan no la matara, es más que no le reprochara su tardanza, le apena hacerlo esperar y siendo ella la chica más puntual que el muchacho pueda conocer.

Tiempo más tarde alza el vuelo con apuro.

—Gracias a Kami que Gohan me enseño a volar—decía mientras se terminaba de arreglar el cabello y posteriormente revisaba que en su bolsa de mano estuviera la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro— así evito todo el tráfico de abajo y la lentitud del avión.

Mientras tanto en la Montaña Paoz, cercano a un lago el joven Saiyaman espera a su novia. Lanzar piedras al agua lo mantiene ocupado. De nueva cuenta mira su celular, ha pasado media hora desde que la chica le envió un mensaje disculpándose por su tardanza, que llegaría y que le esperara.

Sonrió divertido cuando lo leyó, imaginaba que se había quedado dormida, después de todo ayer había entrenado con él y con su hermano y de seguro término agotada.

El sonido característico de alguien aterrizando llamo su atención y le hizo voltearse. Bromearía un poco por su tardanza, pero al observar a la hermosa femenina delante suyo impidió que las palabras salieran de su boca.

El vestido sencillo color vino le daba un toque elegante, su pelo algo alborotado por la prisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían verse tierna.

—Estas algo despeinada Videl —dijo juguetón acercándose a ella— así estas mejor—termino de peinar a la chica con sus manos, el gesto solo hizo aumentar su sonrojo, en parte por ello y en parte por la vergüenza de llegar tarde. Ahora era su turno de hablar.

—Lamento llegar tarde Gohan—respondió, un poco agitada.

Gohan solo sonrió, termino con la distancia que los separaba le dio un abrazo y un beso en los labios —Descuida Vi… por cierto Feliz Aniversario.

Videl sonrió y agradeció y también le deseo un feliz aniversario. Una vez repuesta y con un color normal de piel al igual que su respiración, pregunto.

—Y bien Gohan, ¿Esta vez adonde iremos?—puso sus manos en su cadera y arrugo el entrecejo—espero que no sea un lugar raro y sucio como el de otra vez.

De nueva cuenta el chico sonrió ahora por su cambio de actitud—No Videl, esta vez no será un lugar raro, ni sucio. Pero para evitar que nuestra ropa se estropea con el viaje, ¿Te parece si usamos los trajes del Gran Saiyaman?

Ella solo asintió. —Entonces en marcha.

Dicho esto ambos activaron sus trajes y salieron volando.

— ¿A dónde iremos, Gohan?

—Lo siento Videl pero no puedo decírtelo es una sorpresa. Solo diré que es un viaje un poco largo, pero regresaremos hoy.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a tornarse de una hermosa escala de naranja y rojo y el viento refresco la tarde los jóvenes justicieros comenzaron a divisar el final de los grandes edificios que indicaban que habían llegado a una gran Ciudad, más grande que de la que provenían.

Videl miraba maravillada la inmensidad de los edificios y lo llamativo de los anuncios. Ella se preguntaba si este era el lugar al que la traería el muchacho.

Por otro lado Gohan reconoció la Ciudad, era sin duda alguna su destino, o bueno, aquí se hallaba su destino, solo que, había un pequeño problema…

_«No puede ser, sin duda alguna esta es la ciudad donde se encuentra ese famoso restaurante, solo que ahora… no lo encuentro, este lugar es inmenso. Creo que debí haber venido primero a ubicar mejor el sitio.»_

_Siguió buscando a la vez que trataba de recordar. Pronto Videl comenzó a desesperar y un poco malhumorada pregunto._

—_¿Qué sucede Gohan? ¿Este es el sitio al que me querías traer?_

—No, no Videl, te equivocas— respondió nervioso mientras se llevaba una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza— es aquí, solo que… no encuentro la calle… creo que me perdí.

Su acompañante se le quedo mirando unos instantes, después simplemente negó con la cabeza, dejo salir un suspiro de resignación y agrego.

—Gohan, Gohan, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? No puedo creer que olvidaras el lugar a donde pensabas llevarme.

—Lo siento Vi— dijo con culpa— y no he olvidado el lugar a donde quiero llevarte, es solo que esta ciudad es enorme, son demasiadas calles y no encuentro la nuestra. — Termino de hablar a la vez que observa las calles desde el aire en un vano intento de encontrar.

La hija de Mr. Satán pensó y busco una solución hasta que encontró una, se apresuró a su novio y tomándolo de la mano le dijo:

—Creo que ya sé cómo encontraremos el lugar, ven sígueme.

Seguida por el muchacho descendieron en un callejón y una vez fuera de él la joven luchadora se dirigió a un local de revistas y periódicos, bien sabía que ahí encontraría un mapa del lugar.

De regreso en el aire ambos sostenían el mapa, observaban con curiosidad y confusión todas las líneas trazadas y los raros nombres de las calles y locales. Minutos después Gohan encontró lo que buscaban.

—Según este mapa la calle Ladbroke Grove se encuentra al norte de donde estamos.

—Entonces, que esperamos.

No demoraron en encontrarla, de nueva cuenta descendieron en un callejón para no llamar la atención ni asustar a los transeúntes.

—Espera Vi, creo que ya es momento de quitarnos nuestros trajes— dijo al tiempo en que presionaba el botón de su reloj y el traje del Gran Saiyaman desaparecía. Ella le imito. Una vez desaparecido su traje aliso su vestido y acomodo sus cabellos.

—Y bien ¿Me veo bien?

—Te vez maravillosa Videl — dijo alegre y sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo. La niña también se sonrojo.

Saliendo del callejón comenzaron a buscar el restaurante.

—Y dime Gohan, esta vez dirás a donde vamos— pregunto curiosa y apretando un poco la mano del chico.

—Bueno pues… recuerdas que hace un tiempo platicaste por varios días sobre un maravilloso restaurante donde hay un gran jardín, que se encontraba en este lugar.

—¿Te refieres al The Great Garden?

—Si… Bueno ese lugar es a donde te quería traer— dijo sonriente y después señalo el dichoso lugar— Hace una par de semanas realice una reservación en el lugar por internet— se puso delante de ella y le dio un beso— Creo que será una bonita velada.

—Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Gracias por el detalle Gohan.

Le devolvió el beso y una vez que Gohan le ofreció su brazo, se adentraron al lugar.

Al entrar un pequeño vestíbulo daba la bienvenida a sus visitantes, ahí era donde se mostraba la reservación y después la muchacha los guiaba a su mesa.

Eran los colores obscuros y la baja iluminación le daban un aire misterioso. Las paredes están adornadas por lindos e inspiradores cuadros. Anduvieron por un largo pasillo que al terminar dio paso a la belleza de un jardín bien cuidado y la grandeza del cielo nocturno.

Su mesa se encontraba no muy lejos de un pequeño lago artificial.

—Disfruten su estadía, en un momento vendrán a traerles la carta. — dijo la recepcionista, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Gohan se apresuró a abrir la silla y la ofreció a su novia. Ambos ya sentados seguían contemplando el jardín. Grandes árboles, hermosas y coloridas flores y la romántica iluminación ofrecían el ambiente perfecto para una cita.

Después del disfrute de una deliciosa cena, decidieron caminar por el jardín. Una vez llegaron al lago se quedaron ahí tomados de la mano, contemplando sus reflejos y el de la luna menguante.

Fue el frio viento quien interrumpió sus pensamientos, indicando que era mejor marcharse.

—Videl espero que esta noche haya sido de tu agrado, sé que es habitual un cena en un aniversario pero…

—Descuida Gohan— dijo interrumpiéndolo— para mí fue un lindo detalle el venir a este bonito jardín a celebrar y también, es bueno saber que todos esos días en los que te hable de este lugar no fui ignorada.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Me da gusto saberlo cariño. Y bueno creo que el encanto deberá terminar y es hora de volver— Dicho esto tomo la mano de su novia disponiéndose a partir, pero ella no lo siguió.

Era el momento para darle su regalo.

—Aguarda Gohan antes de irnos— hizo una pausa y soltando un suspiro continuo— necesito darte tu regalo por este día.

—No es necesario Vi…

Seguiría hablando de no ser porque su chica lo silencio con un beso, lo tomo de las manos y viéndolo a los ojos hablo.

—Han pasado cuatro años desde que nos conocimos y quizás para algunos sea poco tiempo, pero para mí es suficiente. La vida y el tiempo pasan demasiado rápido para todo lo que quiero hacer y lograr… contigo a mi lado.

Con nerviosismo en sus movimientos y un poco de torpeza logro sacar de su bolso una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo. Al abrirla dejo al descubierto un bonito anillo de compromiso color plata. Gohan lo miro asombrado. Videl con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas y tomando de nuevo su mano continúo.

—Sé que es raro que sea la novia quien lo pida pero tú— dijo llevando su dedo índice al pecho del chico- ya tardaste demasiado.

Gohan solo se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza y rio con nerviosismo.

— Así que Gohan, ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?

El susodicho solo se quedó en silencio. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse rojo, similar al de la fruta de sabor acido. Su mirada se dirigía al anillo y después a su novia y así por unos segundos.

Nunca creyó que el seria quien daría el sí, quien estaría anonadado y con las palabras sin poder salir.

Volvió a mirar a su novia y viendo que ella esperaba su respuesta, aclaro su garganta y respondió un Si apenas audible por lo que volvió a repetir, esta vez un poco más alto pero con la timidez propia de él.

Sonriendo coloco en el dedo anular el anillo, y después lo beso, creando de esta manera un pacto y una unión que duraría toda una vida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

''_**Todas las historias ya han sido contadas, el reto es, escribirlas de manera distinta''**_

_Autor desconocido_

Si lo conocen, quisiera también conocerlo.

**Alimenten su imaginación y crearan grandes cosas.**

**Y ¿qué os pareció?**

**Besos mis adorables marionetas.**


End file.
